


Find Your Son

by Malfoy (Houseofmalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Gen, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Second War with Voldemort, Self-Sacrifice, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Malfoy
Summary: Rodolphus gives her the chance to find Draco.
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Find Your Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Pushes them out of the way of danger" on tumblr.

She wasn’t expecting him anywhere near the battlefield tonight; expected him to sit out the fight as he’s been sitting out so much since his escape from Azkaban. Unlike Bella, whom she loves and cherishes and fears and who she knows will not make it out of the war alive, Rodolphus left Azkaban with no heart left for the cause nor the energy to fight if he’d wanted to. 

Narcissa suspected he too felt that this night was different than any other fights throughout this second war. 

It was too large, there were too many people, too many children; it was the end of the war and regardless of which side would come out victorious, after this they’d be done. He was here for that end of the war. 

She’s grateful that he’ here, though, because one moment she sees Rodolphus running her way through the fighting crowd and the next she’s being pushed to the ground by her dearest friend, a killing curse flying right over their heads. 

Narcissa hadn’t even seen it coming, and as wandless as she is she would not have been able to anything for herself if she had. 

A second curse doesn’t follow and she considers it safe to assume it had been a stray one, not targeted at her specifically, but Narcissa’s breath is unsteady all the same when Rodolphus helps her up from the ground and shakes his head. 

“Don’t make me do that again,“ he mutters, and the blatant energy there is in his voice and expression tells her that he’s had one too many pepper-up potions and more than likely a few too many drinks. It reminds her of the man she knew and loved, considered her own brother alongside Rabastan, during the first war so many years ago. 

Narcissa shakes her head, eyes darting around the Great Hall because she’s still looking for him, looking for Draco, and Rodolphus has to know what she’s thinking because the next moment he takes her arm and is dragging her along the sides of the hall. 

“The boy, Potter,“ he demands of her, and there’s no doubt in her mind that she can trust him with the truth even before he continues. “Yaxley and Macnair can’t find his corpse anymore. I don’t think they misplaced it as much as it wandered of.“

Rodolphus doesn’t accuse her of anything but it’s clear he knows she’s done something, even if he might not know exactly what or how she pulled it off. “He’s alive,” Narcissa whispers, at which he stops in his tracks all the same as though he’s surprised still. 

“If we win this war you’re a dead witch, Cissa,“ he begins, and she rolls her eyes. 

“We won’t, and if I were to live knowing my life cost Draco his own, what in Merlin’s name would it have been worth?“

Rodolphus laughs, bitterly with a touch of genuine joy. 

“We won’t.“

Before she has a chance to say something in protest, he hands her his wand just as she’d given hers to Draco after he’d lost his. Narcissa takes it, knowing full well that to argue is to waste time. She knows Rodolphus, and she knows his reasoning before he explains it to her. 

_Anything better than Azkaban._

“Find your son, Cissa. I’m gonna look for Bastan, and hope someone kills me before the war is lost. Find Draco, I’ll see you around.“

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! My tumblr is @malfoy if you want to request your own.


End file.
